Molasses
by Mirwais
Summary: Rivaille x Eren. The Survey Corps head to an old abandoned castle to help Eren hone his control while in form, but Corporal Rivaille has taken an abnormal interest in him. Forced to sleep in the castle basement, Eren finds himself plenty of time alone. Or so he thinks. Will Rivaille let these curiosities develop, and will Eren oblige him if they do?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_He's cute. I don't trust him, but he's cute._

He dropped down on the bench next to the slender brunette, catching only a glimpse of his wide, emerald eyes. The boy flinched away reactively, likely a result of the beating he recieved just minutes prior. He stared at him for a moment, and crossed his legs, stretching his arms across the backrest.

"Do you resent me?"

"N-No! Of course not. It was necessary, right?"

He nodded at the young boy, relaxing a bit. They had only just met, he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. It was ironic, considering he had just practically kicked the life out of the boy.

"You took it a bit far though, Coporal."

A bubbly woman with deep auburn hair and thick glasses approached, holding a folded napkin. She unfolded it to reveal a blood-stained molar, and squinted at it.

"See, Eren lost a tooth!"

The Corporal cringed at the filthy sight, and dryly chided her. "Don't pick that up, Hanji, it's creepy."

In a fraction of a second, Hanji was kneeling in front of Eren, pinching his cheeks in to force his jaw open. "Let me see!" She froze, mouth agape, as she peered into his mouth.

"It's.. Already grown back.."

The sun was baring down on the party as they rode down a beaten forest path. The Corporal took the lead, his short green cape flaring in the wind as his horse galloped along, kicking dust into the riders behind him.

"I can't wait until we begin the experiments!" Hanji swooned.

"What's that mean?" Eren replied, glancing at her from the corner of his eye with mild curiosity.

A devilish sheen crossed Hanji's eyes. "I'm going to be needing your help."

Eren raised his brow, and replied nervously, "Uh, h-how am I supposed to help you?"

"By doing that.. Awesome thing you do!"

Eren gulped hard. He was nervous about this trip. The location they were going towards was far enough away that if anything went wrong, he wouldn't do much damage to the surrounding area. However, the Corporal had let him know indefinitely that if Eren lost control, he would cut him down. Plain and simple.

The trees thinned out, and gave way to a vivid green clearing, an unkempt stone castle sitting heavily on top. Moss crept along the base, and thin spider-like vines reached up between the stone bricks, dipping in at the nearest windowsill.

A blonde man perched atop a horse directly in front of Eren's sighed at the sight. "What a mess."

The Corporal peered back, his languid, pale eyes making contact with Eren's in stark contrast. "Indeed. We'll have to do something about it."

And indeed, the rest of the day was spent cleaning every inch of the property. It seemed no amount of work was enough for the Corporal, as he returned from each inspection with a look of sheer disappointed on his face and demanded it be redone from the floor up. Eren wasn't sure if he was truly disappointed though, because he seemed to have the same expression at all given times.

Night came over the castle, and everyone was settling down in the kitchen with tea. Light conversation took place for nearly an hour. The Corporal remained silent, sipping his tea as he watched the others and listened.

_He keeps staring at me. Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me? Should I say something?_

Eren peered at the Corporal momentarily. His eyes were like drops of sticky brown molasses, coalescing in a slow moving droplet between his tired eyelids. He broke eye contact as a loud, dull thud echoed across the dining hall.

The thick oak doors burst open, sending everyone an inch into the air. A familiar and somewhat comforting voice filled Eren's ears, leaving them ringing for a moment. He sighed with relief as Hanji sat across from him, and began talking about her experiments. Eren made the fatal mistake of showing some interest, and she went into a fullblown monologue about her friends 'Sawny and Bean'. The rest of the room rose from their chairs in unison, making for a quick getaway.

"Uh, wait! Where is my room, sir?" Eren blurted out as the Corporal made his way to the heavy doors.

He turned slowly, locking eyes with Eren once more. "You will be sleeping in the basement. It was one of the terms we agreed to, in exchange for your custody."

The Corporal slipped out the door, letting it close with a loud thump. Eren was now alone with Hanji. He decided that listening to a few stories couldn't possibly hurt, right?

The Corporal sat down on the edge of his large, plush bed. He neatly folded his coat, and draped it over the end of the bed. He slipped his boots off, placing them on the floor next to his bed. He stretched lightly and stood up, feeling the comforting restraint of his leather harnesses, and reached back to unbuckle the chest. Loosening the buckles on the thighs, the rest of the harnesses fell loose, dropping to the floor. He stared for a moment, and resisted his natural instinct to pick them up and place them neatly by his coat.

The Corporal sat back down on the edge, and fell backwards into the silken down sheets on the bed. They were quite cool, and it felt stimulating compared to his elevated body temperature.

_I don't even understand why I feel like this when I see him. He is nothing out of the ordinary. He's not even human._

He shifted uncomfortably as if trying to alleviate his confusion, and felt himself pressing into the steel zip of his pants. Trying his best to pretend he wasn't somewhat aroused just thinking about the boy, he slipped the trousers off and unbuttoned his shirt, draping them both over the coat. Sighing deeply, he reached over the side table and snuffed the candle.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**  
_

AN: Hello everyone and thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction in literally a million years, so forgive me if the writing is a bit slow or fast-paced.

Reviews are grrrreatly appreciated, I would love to hear what any readers think so far. Updates should be fairly regular as I'm currently out of college for the summer.

So, tell me what you think, do you like it? Do you think I should have it moving a little faster, or maybe a little slower?

Cheers! - Mirwais


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I haven't... Learned anything.. New.."

Eren rubbed his eyes hard. They were swollen, and he was ready to pass out. He had spent all night with the startlingly-lively Hanji, listening to every iota of information she had possibly ever gathered on titans.

She looked down at the table momentarily, and yelped. "Well, let me go back over it all, I'm sure I skipped over so-" Eren was about to protest when she was cut off.

The doors clunked open as the Corporal walked in briskly, giving the two a cursory glance.

"Let's get moving." He nodded at Eren, who stood quickly and gave Hanji a wave goodbye.

They moved through the ornate stone halls of the old castle. Eren stared around in admiration. It was the nicest place he had ever been to, even in it's state of disrepair. The beaten crimson rugs that gilded the floor had been batted free of dust, and he now saw intricate patterns that he had missed when they arrived. Other valuables decorated the interior as well, allowing Eren to imagine as if he were living like a lord. The Corporal stared down the hall, eyes fixed on his destination. He had seen in all before, and it was no more interesting to him than any other building.

They traversed the open front doors, and Eren hissed slightly as the sunlight tore at his tired eyes.

"Today, we will only be doing physical training. There will be no shifting, and you will do everything I say, understood?"

"But sir, I'm as physically capab-"

"Under. Stood?"

The Corporal shot daggers into Eren's eyes. Eren nodded slowly, managing to mutter, "Yes sir." as they walked. His expression softened back to it's original apathetic nature, and they passed through a small patch of trees into a dirt clearing.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

The midday sun sweltered above Eren. It had been 4 hours, and the Corporal kept him working every second.  
Eren paused at the peak of a pushup, breathing heavily. "Sir, I need water."

"10 more."

He placed his boot firmly on Eren's back, and slammed him back down into the dirt. A drop of sweat ran down Eren's temple, and he cried out as he pushed himself back up, the weight of the Corporal's leg adding resistance.

"8... 9..."

Eren fell back into the dirt, defeated. A shadow cast over his face, and moments later, he was staring the Corporal in the eye, his hair twisted between long slender fingers. "Finish, now." Eren's head fell back down to the dirt, and he pushed his quivering body up for the hundredth time that afternoon.

They walked down to a nearby stream to take a short break, and Eren drank what felt like a whole lake's worth of water. He fell back, into a plume of tall grass, and threw his head back. His breathing was laboured and his arms shook just from holding himself up. Finally, he spoke.

"Sir... If I may ask, what's the point of all this?"

The Corporal adjusted his cravat, and watched the water glide along the stream.

"Obedience. If I cannot control you as a human, I cannot control you as a Titan. If I cannot control you as a Titan, you'll be felled."

Eren stared down at the ground in front of him. He knew little to nothing about controlling his titan form, but he knew that if he didn't figure out soon, he would be of no aide to humanity.

"That's enough for today. You can barely even sit up, I doubt you could accomplish anything more taxing."

He stood up, and watched Eren struggle to stand. He extended a hand reluctantly towards the younger boy. Eren grabbed it, sending a strange shiver through the Corporal's body as he pulled Eren to full height.

"Uh.. Sir? A-Are you okay?"

"Yes. Move, now."

He shoved Eren up the small incline, a hotness dashing his face. He could feel himself blushing.

They descended a narrow stair case, into the dark basement of the castle. The blonde man from the day before greeted them cheerfully outside of a cell. He carried a rough woolen blanket and some linen clothing. He handed the bundles to Eren.

"Long day, hm Rivaille?" He smiled and gave the Corporal a heavy pat on the back.

Rivaille winced slightly, and hissed back, "As always, Irvin."

He lead Eren down to a larger cell, at the end of the basement, and pulled a heavy iron keyring from the wall. The door open with a shriek, and Eren went in, setting the bundles down on the single wooden chair he was provided with.

"Get changed. Quickly."

Eren looked at Rivaille wide-eyed, and hesitated. Fearing the consequences, he quickly began to disrobe. Rivaille had turned around to offer him, in the very least, some privacy, but Eren turned away as well just to prevent an accidental exposure.

Rivaille sighed impatiently, and glanced sideways, catching Eren in his peripherals. The boy's body was slim, but toned. Eren loosened his maneuver harnesses, letting them slump down. Still tight around his thighs, he ignored them long enough to unbutton his shirt. Rivaille caught himself staring at the boy's naked back and blushed, quickly turning back around. He waited a minute and peered back to see him sliding off the thigh straps of his harness and undoing the zip of his trousers.

Eren felt a quiet burning on his back, and quickly turned to see Rivaille surveying him. He met with the same eyes, like warm churning molasses. Caught off guard, the Corporal faced away once more, and murmured a "Good night." Before disappearing down the hall.

Listening for the fading boot steps to subside, Eren plopped down on the hard cot they gave him for a bed. He smirked as he thought about Rivaille staring as he got undressed, and kicked the linen pajama pants down to his ankles.

He pulled his undergarments down slowly, and his cock popped up in full. He licked his fingers, coating them in saliva, and ran them along the underside of his member. He shivered at the sensation. It had been so long since he had been alone long enough to pleasure himself, and he sure as hell was not going to waste the perfect opportunity.

He wrapped his fingers around himself loosely, running them up and over the sensitive head. A droplet of precum escaped, dripping over his finger and adding to the slipperiness. He moaned quietly, pulling his grip along his length somewhat faster. A thought flickered through his mind. He saw Rivaille, his clothing disheveled and his trousers unzipped. He fought the fantasy briefly, but gave in. As he imagined more of the Corporal, his sensitivity grew. He placed a solitary digit on the head of his cock, and ran it over the opening. He shivered and groaned, and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base. His hand moved quickly as a geyser shot out of him and onto the wall, pushing a loud, guttural moan out with it. He fell backwards onto the cot and hummed lightly with pleasure.

Opening his eyes, he turned towards the bars of the cell and saw a face. A smirk stretched beneath a pair of familiar, emotionless eyes.

"Eren Yeager, what do you think you're doing?"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**AN**: Hooray Chapter 2! And hooray for my first smut. This was fun to write.

Thanks to all the readers, and I'm sorry I uploaded Chapter 1 at such an awkward time of night!

Cheers! - Mirwais


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Eren panicked, pulling the rough woolen sheets over his exposed body. His face turned beet red as he turned away from the intruder. The soft click of boots approaching the cell made him grow increasingly uncomfortable. When it was quiet, he slowly turned his head in anticipation of some kind of verbal punishment.

He met eyes with Corporal Rivaille, who was now leaning on the iron bars of the cell, peering in with the same look of disdain. Eren noted how short and slim the Corporal was. Something about that, coupled with his intense demeanor, made him that much more exciting. "You should be asleep, Yeager."

"Y-Yes sir."

Rivaille pushed himself off the bars, causing them to ring for a moment, and slowly strode back down the hall towards the stairs.

After waiting until he heard no more footsteps, Eren snuck to the bars of the cell to assure Rivaille wasn't hanging around again. He fell back into bed, covering his face with the palms of his hands, and sighed deeply. He was filled with relief that the Corporal didn't punish him, but he was also confused. _Why did he let me off so easily?_

He slid to the edge of the cot and pulled the linen pants back up his legs. He was already hard again, the head of his member throbbing for more attention. Deciding it wasn't the best idea to attract Rivaille's attention again, he pulled the pants over himself and rolled on his side to sleep.

A wet towel landed on Eren's face, waking him with a startled yelp. He tossed it aside and struggled to sit upright quickly.

"Good morning Eren! How are you feeling today, hm?"

Hanji smiled widely, waiting patiently aside as Rivaille reached for the iron keyring on the wall.

"Ah.. A little sore from yesterday, thank you."

Rivaille smirked as he forced the lock of the cell door open. The hinges shrieked as the door swung back, and Rivaille entered the cell with a plate of bread and meats. He placed it on the small wooden table, and sat in the chair, crossing his legs.

"You'll be helping Hanji with those experiments today. Get dressed."

Eren frowned a bit and replied, "You won't be joining us, sir?"

"Of course. I'll be watching in case you misstep."

Eren eyed the food on the table, and looked at Rivaille as if asking permission. Sensing his discomfort, Rivaille sighed and stood up, walking back to the hallway. "Be dressed and ready in 10 minutes."

Eren hopped off the cot and into the abandoned chair, shoveling the bread and meat into his mouth as quickly as possible, nearly choking. He paused for a moment, and looked over at Hanji, who was waiting patiently in the hall, observing him like an animal at the zoo.

"OH! Uh, sorry! I'll be waiting with the Corporal."

She scurried up the stairs, and Eren finished his meal. He stripped off the linen pajamas, leaving them in a shameful pile next to the cot, and began putting on his uniform. He took a mental note to remember to have it washed soon. He strapped on his manuever harnesses and jacket, and tossed the short green cape over his shoulders.

Rivaille was waiting out in front of the castle when Eren burst out the doors. He tapped his foot impatiently, and checked his pocket watch. Stowing it in the front pocket of his jacket, he stared Eren down.

"You're 5 minutes late."

"My leather straps were tangled, I..."

Rivaille turned away before he could finish explaining, and nodded to Hanji. They made their way to the stables, and each mounted a horse. Eren was given a particularly unfriendly horse, whereas Rivaille's horse was affectionate and well trained. Hanji apologized to Eren as she tied his reigns to the saddle of her own horse. "He's still being trained, so as you can imagine, he's quite... Lively. Yes, lively!"

After some time travelling through the thick forest, they settled down to begin some mental training. Eren would transform, and Hanji would dodge his attacks gracefully until he managed to awaken inside of the massive body. He would release himself, and take a break before repeating the process.

Rivaille sat in a nearby tree the whole day, watching in silent anticipation.

I don't want to hurt him. If I had to, I'm unsure that I could. I can only hope he retains control.

As the sun dipped below the vibrant green canopy, they packed up to ride home. Exhausted, Eren could hardly sit upright in his saddle. He fell asleep multiple times on the path, and even fell from his horse at one point. Rivaille watched the boy, slumped over, eyes nearly shut, and he felt a wave of warmth pass over him that he didn't recognize.

Rivaille looped the heavy metal lock through the cell door and pushed it together, turning and drawing the key out. He hung the keyring on it's designated hook, and left Eren alone in the basement.

Eren lazily slipped his clothing off, leaving it in a sad puddle reminiscent of his pajamas that morning. He looked at the linen pajamas briefly, and decided he couldn't be bothered. He slumped backwards towards his cot, and fell with a hard thump, as his head hit the wooden frame on the other side. He hissed in pain, and rubbed his head.

He slid into a more comfortable position, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

_Fuck. I can't sleep with a hardon._

Eyes still closed, he snaked a hand down his stomach, and rubbed against the bristly hairs leading downward from his navel. It tickled, in a nice kind of way. His fingers traveled down further still, splitting down the middle at the base of his erection. He smiled, remembering how nice it was to have time for himself again. 'Was this going to be a regular occurrence?' he thought.

His fingers moved around the lower shaft, and he gave himself a slight squeeze. He moaned softly, and bit his lip as he loosened the grip and moved his hand up along the length. He brought his fingers in an arch over the head, and down to the underside, running a fingertip down.

"Again?"

He was startled by the dry voice, but too tired to cover himself with the same speed as the night prior. "Sir, I'm sorr-" "Don't be." Rivaille cut him off. Eren was caught off guard by this, and he sat up to look at the Corporal. He was leaning against the iron bars again, with the keyring hanging from his finger.

"Yeager. You have needs. This much is obvious." He nodded at the boy's blatantly exposed cock.

"However, so do I."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**AN**: Thank you to all who favourited/followed this story already, and thank you to anyone who simply read! It's so exciting to see it get views.  
It's been so fun writing this, and the next chapter is going to be even better because (spoiler alert) SMUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Eren was speechless. Rivaille was an intimidating man, dripping with discipline and total restraint, and here was, implying sexual favours. He took off his uniform jacket, draping it over a guard stool just outside the cell. He pressed his stomach into the iron bars, and glared at Eren. Eren hesitated for just a minute, and approached the Corporal. Rivaille reached a slender arm through the bars, and pushed down on his head, forcing him to kneel. His other hand was busy unzipping the front of his uniform trousers.

Eren's heart raced. Was Rivaille trying to trick him or something? He waited on his knees while the other finally managed to pull his throbbing self out of the fitted, white pants. His cock was bigger than Eren thought it could be, considering the Corporal's short stature. It curved slightly upwards, and a bead of clear fluid dripped off the tip. Rivaille pushed his hips sharply into the bars of the cell, and gave Eren a devilish smile.

He touched the tip with his finger, picking up a drop of precum, and slid the finger into his mouth, sucking it as he pulled it back out. Rivaille shivered visibly, pressing his hips into the bars even harder. He brought his mouth up to Rivaille, and planted a soft, teasing kiss on his underside. His tongue slid out of his mouth, and back up along the length. He swirled it around the head a few times before slowly sucking Rivaille into his mouth. Eren held eye contact with the Corporal as he casually drew him in halfway, and back out, multiple times.

Growing more aroused and impatient every second, Rivaille let his primal desire take control. He ran his fingers through Eren's soft dark hair, and gripped tightly. He began pumping his cock into Eren's mouth, grunting softly with each thrust. Eren didn't fight back either; His own member was as hard as it had ever been. Rivaille thrust faster and deeper each time, until he was practically holding himself partially down Eren's throat. He let out a loud, deep groan as Eren's throat was filled with a pool of hot, salty cum. He released Eren's hair, and pulled out of his mouth. Eren fell backwards, gasping for breath. He wiped his mouth on his arm, and stood up, approaching the bars. He stuck his own cock, bright red and hard as stone, between the cold iron.

"It's only fair, sir."

Rivaille finished zipping his trousers back up, and glanced at Eren. He dropped to his knees in front of him. Eren stared in total shock for a moment, having not expected him to agree to it, and suddenly found himself in pure bliss as the Corporal's tongue wrapped around the head. He could've come right there, easily, but he suppressed it with every inch of his being. He wanted his fair share, and a few seconds of ecstasy was nothing compared to what he gave the other.

Rivaille took Eren's entire cock into his mouth in one go. Eren moaned loudly and pressed his abs into the bars, his arms shaking. He had never felt anything like this before, and he never wanted it to end. Rivaille paid special attention to the head, occasionally pulling Eren out of his mouth long enough to give it an endearing lick before sucking on it gently.

A thud came from the main hall upstairs. Rivaille quickly pulled Eren out of his mouth, and gave him a casual nod before disappearing down the basement hall. _That bastard! How could he just... Just leave me like this_! Eren's cock throbbed painfully as he realized he would have to finish up himself. He withdrew from his position by the cell door, and sat on the edge of the cot. A shimmer caught the corner of his eye as he reached for his pajama top.

The keyring.

_He must have dropped it with his clothing and forgot to hang it up..._

Eren quietly moved towards the bars of his cell, and got down on his hands and knees, extending his arm out towards the keyring._ Damn! It's too far._ He pressed his shoulder into the bars firmly as he tried to reach the keys, until it hurt to much to continue. He desperately searched the cell for anything he could use to extend his reach.

Nothing.

His clothing was too flimsy to move the heavy iron keyring. All he had was his cot, his blanket, the old wooden chair and table, and the wooden plate from his breakfast.

Wait, the wooden plate?

He scrambled towards the table, and picked up the plate. Kneeling, he shattered it in two over his thigh. He moved back to the bars of his cell, and reached out at the keys with the sharp wooden splinter. It was barely long enough to hit the inside of the ring, and he dragged the keys closer. He fumbled towards the cell door, and tried five or six keys before finally finding the right one. He moved the door open an inch, and it let loose a horrid cry. Eren cringed, waiting in a moment of complete silence to be sure he wasn't going to get caught. He pushed it slowly, just enough for him to slip through. It gave one final metallic groan and he snuck down the hall.

_That was too close. I got what I went for though, right?_

Rivaille sat on the edge of his bed, one hand rubbing his temple.

_Why am I so attracted to this boy. We're polar opposites, I should despise him. And yet._

He rolled onto his side in the bed and sunk his head deep into the soft, down feather pillows. He thought about Eren. A dull pain shot through his chest, and he was once again filled with the same confusion. He barely knew him, why did he feel this way?

The door creaked quietly, and he heard a shuffling in the hall just outside. He sat up, and turned to face the door. All he could see were a pair of strikingly beautiful emerald eyes. "Eren?" he said, puzzled. The boy moved the door to get it, and closed it quietly behind him. "How did y-" Eren held up the keyring. "You dropped something, sir."

Rivaille was elated to see Eren, but it did not show on his face. "What are you doing here, Yeager."

Eren tossed the keys onto the dresser by the door, and approached the bedside. He sat down, and looked at Rivaille, leaning back across the Corporal's legs. His cock was just as hard as when he left him there. "We do both have needs, afterall."

Rivaille rubbed his eyes for a moment. "You do realize I'll have to punish you for leaving your cell." Eren gulped hard, and began to sit back upright. Rivaille put a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him back down on the bed. He motioned towards the headboard, and Eren reluctantly moved up. Rivaille got out of the bed and came to the side, near the top. He pulled a heavy, rusted shackle from the stone wall. "The benefits of having a torture chamber refurbished." Eren laughed nervously.

They clamped tight around his wrists. "Uh, sir.. Isn't this dangerous? What with the rust and all." "Not if you don't struggle." Rivaille climbed up on the end of the bed, and placed his hands on Eren's thighs. He traced up one leg with his lips, and gave Eren a light lick on the very tip of his cock. Eren pulled on the shackles, whimpering. Rivaille continued up along his abs, slowly kissing his way up. He found one of his nipples, and gave it a gentle suck before flicking it with his tongue as well. He kissed along Eren's collarbone, and up his neck. He bit the lobe of Eren's ear, and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them momentarily before breaking into a bead on his neck.

Rivaille moved back down his stomach, kissing each inch on the way down. He hovered above Eren's member for a second, watching his face closely to see how badly he wanted it. Eren began to squirm desperately, pulling ever harder on the shackles. His back arched and his hips bucked up towards Rivaille, who was now taking some amount of pleasure from seeing the boy's feral body language. His lips moved around the head of Eren's cock, making him cry out in ecstasy. Inspired by Eren's reaction, Rivaille sucked the rest of the cock into his mouth, pressing his nose into the other's lower stomach. He felt himself begin to gag on the boy's thick digit, and supressed it in favor of holding himself down longer. He sucked as he pulled Eren out, and extended the tip of his tongue to the opening, running it over and over the slit.

Eren pulled hard on the shackles, and the rusted chain gave way. In just seconds, he had Rivaille bent over and was trying to push himself inside of him. Rivaille resisted, and managed to push Eren off. "You seem to have forgotten who is in charge here, boy." His voice was stern, and Eren gave in to his superior. Rivaille grabbed him by the hair, and pushed his head into the mattress. Rivaille pulled his own pajama bottoms down, and his cock sprung forward. He stuck two fingers into his own mouth to coat them, and reached down to Eren's ass. He slid one finger in, and Eren cried out. "Oi, that fucking.. Ah, that hurts..!" Rivaille disregarded his cries, and slid the second finger in, causing Eren to hiss.

He put his thumb on top of the head of his own cock, and pushed it down towards Eren's ass. He prodded the entrance, and pushed the head inside. Eren yelped, and he placed a hand on his hip. He pushed further inside, and Eren growled. By the time he had made it all the way, Eren's pain had given way to intense pleasure. "May I?" Rivaille asked, softly. Eren nodded, and Rivaille withdrew. He slammed back into the boy, and threw his head back. He climbed up on Eren's back, practically mounting him, and continued pumping into the boy. He released his grip on Eren's hair, and moved the hand down between his legs, taking hold of his cock. As Rivaille slammed into him, he massaged Eren's dripping cock, ensuring that Eren got what he came for. Rivaille pushed deep inside of Eren, moaning loudly as he came deep inside of him. Simultaneously, Eren covered the soft sheets of the bed with his own seed. Rivaille slowly pulled out of Eren, his cock burning with over-sensitivity. He placed his hand on Eren's stomach, and kissed his back.

Rivaille fell asleep almost immediately after. Eren bathed in a warm afterglow, gingerly playing with the Corporal's hair as he slept soundly beside him. He planted a soft kiss on Rivaille's forehead, and gently placed his arm over him as he curled up behind. The curves of his body fit perfectly against Rivaille's. He felt nothing but admiration for the man before him. He frowned slightly, realizing that it wasn't ideal to have feelings for your superiors. What was he to do about it, though? It's out of his control.

He kissed Rivaille on the neck, and quietly left the bed. Making sure to bring the keys with him, he slipped out the door and closed it softly.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
